


Drabble Set no. 1

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Multi-Fandom, Thor (Movies), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: 2020 has been so dire, I'm cleaning out my Google docs and posting drabbles/forever-WIPs on here.Drabble summaries:Ch. 1 - Loki, Thor and Valkyrie on the spaceship after Thor: Ragnarok.Ch. 2 - Gon and Killua random sleepover.Ch. 3 - Jim getting to know Draal. ;)
Relationships: Draal/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Steeling herself, remembering what happened the last time she had been tasked with looking for Loki, Valkyrie walked all the way to the far end of the ship. She found him in a dark corner, holding an improbably large bottle of Sakaarian liquor. It was something dark and strong, judging by the smell. She had to purse her lips tightly to keep from smacking them at the delicious scent. 

“Care for a drink?” Loki said almost pleasantly and raised the bottle toward her. 

She arched an eyebrow at him, unsure of his intentions. 

“You’re not the first Asgardian to find solace in liquor,” he drawled. “Besides, if I were going to harm you, I’d do it in a much more interesting way than poisoning you.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, but she couldn’t argue with that logic. She compromised by sitting down on the floor next to him but just near enough to be able to pass the bottle to him and no closer. 

“Perhaps you would prefer this form, valkyrja?” Loki said languidly. She saw a flash of light and felt the telltale tingle of seidr on her skin, and she turned to look at him fully. In his stead was an attractive fair-skinned, dark-haired woman wearing a set of armor identical to hers. She scoffed and kept drinking.

“This is from the Grandmaster’s private collection, isn’t it?” She asked. The drink he had mysteriously procured was indeed strong, and she felt the itch that had been building under her skin ease up just a little. 

“It most certainly is.” There was another flash of light as Loki returned to his Asgardian male appearance.

“I’ll drink to that.”

Eventually the bottle was set on the floor, and they sat together in a surprisingly companionable silence, each alone with their thoughts. It was beginning to feel quite warm in the small space in which they were sitting, and she started to feel drowsy. The next thing she knew, she was sitting straight up and reaching for her sword at the sound of footsteps. Scrambling to her feet, she realized she must have dozed off while seated next to Loki, and cursed under her breath for being so careless. 

“So this is where you’ve gotten off to,” Thor said, interrupting her thoughts. She was not sure if he was addressing her or Loki, but he sounded relieved regardless. She saw that he had found time to clean the wound that Hela had left upon his face, but he still looked as exhausted as she felt. 

“Hello, brother,” Loki greeted him serenely, still seated on the floor. 

Thor took a seat next to him so that they were sitting against the wall together in a row. 

“You look like you could use this,” she said as she picked up the liquor bottle and reached across Loki to hand it to his brother. 

“You have no idea,” Thor said wearily as he took the bottle. Valkyrie watched with awed irritation as he nearly drained what was left of the liquid in one mighty gulp.

For a brief moment quiet settled over them, much as it had before Thor joined them, and then the god of thunder was creeping towards Loki on his hands and knees until he was kneeling in the space between his brother’s spread legs. 

“Brother,” he said quietly and bowed his head. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a telltale flash of golden light, although this time it was not readily apparent what Loki had done.

“What did you do?” she asked through gritted teeth. 

“Just a sealing spell,” he replied airily before reaching out and gripping his brother’s chin so that Thor was forced to look at him. 

She watched with fascination as Loki, for the briefest of moments, regarded his brother with genuine affection before bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. 

With a sigh that loudly escaped her throat, she belatedly realized she should probably leave, but now that she had found a moment of peace in the chaos, she was reluctant to give it up.

“You can stay or you can go,” Loki said as if hearing her thoughts. 

“Thor?” She said hesitantly. 

The blond looked at her and shrugged before pressing his forehead against Loki’s. 

So that was settled.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gon, what are you doing?” Killua said as he propped himself up on one elbow to look at the other boy. 

“I’m sleeping on the floor,” Gon answered. 

“Why?” 

“Because you are in the bed…?” Gon looked at him in earnest confusion. 

“So sleep in the bed with me,” Killua insisted. 

Gon pounced on him so quickly, Killua had no time to react and found himself trapped under the blanket he had pulled over himself.

“Are you sure?” Gon chittered while sticking his face as close to Killua’s as he could without actually making contact. 

“Yes, Idiot,” Killua huffed and stuck out his tongue at Gon, accidentally licking the other boy’s forehead in the process. Gon giggled and bounced on the mattress next to Killua before finally wriggling under the blanket with the white-haired boy. 

They laid side by side on their backs and quietly contemplated the ceiling for all of a minute before Gon started running his bare foot along Killua’s shin. Killua responded by kicking at Gon, and soon they were kicking at each other and getting tangled up in the blanket. Gon began to laugh breathlessly and then surprised Killua by hugging him tightly. 

“Gon, what are you doing?” Killua asked, trying to keep the edge out of his voice as he felt a strange flutter in his chest.

“I’ve never had anyone to share a bed with,” Gon chirped as he let go of Killua as quickly as he had grabbed him.


	3. Chapter 3

“As long as this is happening, can I ask you a question?”

“What is it?”

“Can I touch your horns?”

Draal gulped. 

“Go ahead,” he answered and lowered his head toward the human.

Jim tentatively reached up toward the space between his two smallest horns. His touch was so light, Draal could hardly feel his hand. 

“You aren't going to break them, Trollhunter,” Draal sighed. 

“Oh. Of course.” Jim replied rather nervously. 

This time Draal felt it when Jim started absent-mindedly tracing his finger around the respective bases of the smaller horns and then moved on to one of the bigger horns. The troll closed his eyes as Jim began sliding his palm up the wide surface of one of his big horns. He let Jim take his time as he was clearly fascinated with the appendages. 

“Draal, are you purring?” Jim asked after a while. 

“Am I what?”

“You were making a sound just now,” Jim said. 

He had been making a low hum of contentment, he thought, but he wouldn’t have described it as purring. He shrugged and he knew the confusion was evident on his face when Jim covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.


End file.
